


Real Talk With Rao

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also including Rao, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lucid Dreaming, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rao itself appears to Kara on a dream.</p><p>Basically, Kara's really stressed out and tense what with having a bad week and gets some advice from Rao while dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Talk With Rao

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. I don't understand God's and stuff and I don't really worship one so I'm pretty sure I butchered this. Anyway, let me know of any errors, comment, and enjoy! Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

It’s been a hard day, hard _week_ , for Kara. First, things became extremely tense at the office when Cat decided to take her anger out on Kara. Next, there were multiple villains appearing out of nowhere. Villains that, while it is obvious they are working as one, a pattern has yet to be figured out between them. Third, all her friends have become increasingly busy. Lucy, James, Winn, _everyone_ had something they needed to do all the time. She only got to see Alex at the DEO, too.

Lastly, she has _no idea what to do._ Everything was becoming incredibly stressful for her. On top of it all, today was the anniversary of her parents deaths. Alex, of course, is trying her best to get one on one time with Kara, to be there for her, but the DEO is keeping her busy. So, Kara has to spend her most dreaded day all alone with the pressure of all her other problems weighing down on her.

Kara sits on her couch, eating doughnuts, as she tries to rid her mind of all her worries. Cat had sent her home earlier, saying she wasn’t doing any good with her being all mopey. The tension still hadn’t disappeared, what with Cat not wanting to apologize and Kara still slightly frustrated and angry.

She doesn’t know what to do. There isn’t any crime to stop, she has no work to do, everyone is busy, and honestly all she wants to do is sit and wallow. Of course, that doesn’t happen because soon enough she finds herself drifting off, the sounds of kids playing across the street lulling her to sleep.

Kara’s eyes open, and she glances around. She’s not on her couch anymore, that’s for sure, instead she’s surrounded by darkness. Black is everywhere and she can’t seem to figure out what is happening.

Suddenly, a loud booming voice echoes behind her, “Kara Zor-El.”

Kara spins around, eyes widening in shock as she sees a figure standing in the distance. A figure that is surrounded by the same red glow that Rao had given off.

“Rao,” Kara whispers in awe, bowing her head slightly in respect to her God.

“Kara,” the figure’s voice grumbles in an echo, “it has come to my attention that you have been becoming increasingly…distressed.”

Kara blushes slightly, still not understanding what and how this is happening, “The week has been… _difficult_ , yes.”

Rao takes a step closer, “Understand, Kara Zor-El, life will always come with hardships. Cat Grant angered you, yes?”

Kara nods and Rao continues, “You must initiate a conversation. She will not apologize, you know this, you must be open with her. Fix what has been broken, make your life at CatCo better for yourself.”

Kara nods, sighing, and opens her mouth only to be cut off, “You are the Last Daughter of Krypton, and your enemies may be ahead of you in the present, but never fear. In the future you will defeat them. It is only patience and time you need, Kara Zor-El.”

Rao pauses letting Kara absorb the words. She was so worried, frustrated, _angry_ at Cat that she didn’t even _try_ to reconcile. Didn’t try to fix things herself. She knows Cat’s a stubborn person, she can initiate the conversation, make it so they have to talk. It’s the best and easiest solution.

Like Rao said, she’s _Supergirl._ She’ll find the villains, right? It might take time, but she _can_ do it. They’re out there right now, planning, scheming, doing whatever, but she’ll defeat them. No point in worrying over what she _can’t_ do, right? There’s plenty she _can_ do and arresting those villains will be one of those things, eventually.

“Kara Zor-El,” Rao started, “you seem to think your friends do not want to be in your presence.”

“Well,” Kara sighs, looking to her feet, “they haven’t really talked to me much, recently.”

“They work hard do they not?” Rao doesn’t let Kara respond. “But they care for you. Never doubt that, doubt _them._ There will be times when you may not converse for hours, days, _weeks,_ but they will always love you. You need only to remember, they rather speak to you than do what they have to. But they _do_ have to take care of their responsibilities.”

Kara sighs, nodding. Rao is right. She knows they care for her, love her, but they have work to do. So does she, to be honest, and she can’t always talk to them. Neither can they talk to her always. All her worrying is for nothing, and the fact that it takes her God to make her realize that annoys and amuses her.

“You know what to do, Kara Zor-El,” Rao states, beginning to shimmer out of existence, “you must remember something first, though. Your father, your mother, your aunt, all of Krypton, they are not gone. They live on through you. You may miss them, today most of all, but you are to be who you are. Who your loved ones wanted you to be.”

Kara began to tear up halfway through Rao’s speech, the thought that her family is inside her comforts her. She knows she’s a lot like each one of her family members, knows she’s taken a similar path to all of them. They are in her memories, they live on through everything she does.

They are not truly gone, not to her.

“They may have released their last breaths on this date,” Rao is merely a whip of smoke now, “but today is also the date you began your journey to _truly_ live, is it not? You left on that ship only to find another home on Earth. With family and friends and people who you love and who love you.”

Kara nods, tears slipping down her cheeks, and Rao continues, “There is more to today than death, my child. Do not forget that. Do not let your grief take control over you emotions, your life.”

Rao vanishes and Kara is left alone. So much flows through Kara’s mind. She knows she needs to take Rao’s advice to heart, because Rao was right about everything. She needs patience, that she’s learned, but most of all, she is loved and her lost loved ones will always be there for her. Kara knows what to do.

She gasps awake, hearing one last sentence from Rao before she returns to the land of the living, “Last Daughter of Krypton, my child, you know what to do.”

She does, she knows exactly what to do.

She’ll fix things with Cat, she’ll defeat those bad guys, and she’ll respect when her friends can’t be by her side. They love her and she loves them and that’s all that matters. They may not always be beside each other but they’ll always be in each others hearts. That’s all she needs really because she knows that work is work but, in the end, love will always trump work and busyness.

Kara knows life is hard and things will never always be right, but that’s okay because she’s got those she loves beside her. Whether they have passed or not, her loved ones are there for her and she will get through this tough week.

Plus, like Rao said, she’s the Last Daughter of Krypton, so…that’s got to be helpful.

It’s only hours later that it hits her and she thinks, _wow, that was an intense and impossibly weird dream._

Seriously, who dreams of talking to their God who is also the sun? Honestly…

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really make sense, I know.


End file.
